Way to Loving You
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Hinata sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi , tapi apa jadinya jika seseorang dari masa lalunya datang kembali . Mana yang ia pilih , Itachi yang tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya atau naruto yang tidak bisa memberinya kepastian ? my first fic , R&R please


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU , OOC , miss typo (s) dan sederet warning lainnya**

**WAY TO LOVING YOU**

Di sudut sebuah Café , terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo . Itachi , nama pria itu terlihat sedang menanti kelanjutan cerita dari tunangannya . Hinata terlihat sedikit bimbang . Entah apa yang membebani pikirannya.

"Jadi dia akan datang? " tanya Itachi. Ia menghentikan sejenak acara makan dangonya demi bisa mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kiba-kun bilang minggu depan Naruto-kun akan kembali ke Konoha, " jawab Hinata. Ia membalas tatapan Itachi. Sekilas Itachi bisa membaca adanya kebimbangan di mata lavender itu.

"Jangan khawatir, " kata Itachi, "Kau bebas, Hinata. Cincin itu tidak mengikatmu. Kau bebas melepasnya sesuka hatimu . "

Hinata tidak bereaksi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar Itachi bicara begitu. Itachi memang penuh pengertian. Sekalipun berstatus sebagai tunangannya, tak sekalipun ia membatasi Hinata. Bahkan ketika kedua orang tua mereka berniat menjodohkan mereka, Itachi berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan untuk menolaknya jika Hinata merasa keberatan.

" Aku tidak keberatan soal pertunangan kau boleh menolaknya dan aku akan membantumu. Jangan merasa terpaksa menerimanya , " itu kata Itachi saat itu. Saat itu Hinata masih dalam tahap _recovery_ setelah putus dari Naruto. Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan keinginan orang tuanya. Toh, setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Karena itu Hinata menerimanya.

Tak ada alasan untuk menolak Uchiha Itachi. Dia tampan, benar. Hinata tahu akan hal itu. Tak sedikit wanita yang mengejar si sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Dia mapan, betul. Posisinya sebagai direktur _Uchiha Corp_ memberikan jaminan bahwa tak perlu khawatir akan kesejahteraan jika menikah dengannya nanti. Dia setia, ya. Karena itu ia takkan pernah mencintai wanita lain selain Konan.

"Aku pernah kehilangan Konan karena ia dijodohkan dengan pria pilihan orang tuanya, Hinata. Itu menyakitkan. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau juga mengalaminya. " kata Itachi saat Hinata menanyakan alasan kenapa bersikap seperti itu.

"Hinata, kau melamun?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh? Maaf Itachi-kun, " Hinata jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah, aku harus kembali ke kantor " kata Itachi.

"Hati-hati," pesan Hinata. Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan . Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diliputi kebimbangan.

.

.

.

"Hai ! " sebuah kejutan didapat Hinata begitu ia keluar dari tempatnya belajar biola. Sesosok pemuda yang ceria, bermata sebiru langit dan berambut kuning cerah dengan model yang dipastikan merupakan musuh tukang balon. Tambahan tiga pasang kumis kembar di pipinya cukup melengkapi bukti bahwa ia adalah Naruto, mantan kekasih Hinata.

"Na… Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih belum mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Iya, ini aku. Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihmu. Masa kau lupa? Kenapa kaget begitu? Kiba sudah bilang kan kalau aku mau datang?" tanya Naruto masih tetap dengan ciri khasnya yang selalu ceria.

"Kiba-kun hanya bilang kau akan datang akhir pekan, " jawab Hinata.

"Kau dibohongi, " kata Naruto, "Tapi ini jadi semacam surprise untukmu, ya ?"

Hinata mengamati Naruto. Ia belum banyak berubah. Masih Naruto yang dulu. Hinata jadi merasa sedikit canggung pada pemuda itu. Setahun sudah berlalu, ditambah kini statusnya sebagai tunangan Itachi.

"Apa kabar, Naruto-kun ? " tanya Hinata bermaksud mengurangi rasa canggungnya.

"Kalau aku sakit, aku tidak akan ada disini, Hina-chan, " jawab Naruto, "Kau sudah selesai, kan ? Kalau begitu, temani aku jalan-jalan. " ajaknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, ia sudah menarik tangan gadis itu seolah tidak ingin diprotes.

Ah , Naruto memang masih belum berubah. Ia masih suka seenaknya sendiri . Naruto yang tak pernah bisa memberinya kepastian. Hinata hanya membayangkan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka sampai setahun lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

" Hina-chan, lihatlah !" naruto menunjukkan foto-foto hasil bidikannya saat tour di Eropa. " Ini Istana Buckingham di London, yang ini Pantai Riviera di Levanto, kalau yang ini Pegunungan Alpen. Fotonya kuambil saat aku ada di Austria, " katanya bangga.

"Bagus ya Naruto-kun, " kata Hinata.

"Tapi ini masih belum cukup. Aku masih ingin memotret _igloo _di Kutub Utara, menyusuri eksotika pedalaman Afrika dan keindahan panorama Indonesia. Eh, apa aku terdengar ambisius ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak juga. Kukira itu hal yang wajar untuk fotografer sepertimu, " jawab Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum berkata , " Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Naruto-kun ? "

" Soal apa ? " tanya Naruto.

"Dimanakah aku diantara semua impianmu ?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang wajar. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun. Dan di usianya yang ke-24 , Hinata sudah sering mendapat pertanyaan dari kedua orang tuanya tentang pernikahan.

" Tentu kau juga punya tempat di hatiku, " kata Naruto, " Tapi aku masih ingin mengejar mimpiku dulu. Aku tidak ingin menyesal nantinya. "

Jawaban Naruto terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Apa selama ini ia hanya menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto? Rasanya ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto lebih mencintai kameranya dibanding dirinya. Tapi Hinata merasa ini sudah tidak wajar. Hinata perlu kepastian. Dan ia tahu itu tidak akan ia dapatkan dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… a… aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, " kata Hinata .

"Baiklah, " kata Naruto tanpa beban. Membuat hati Hinata bertambah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Lalu apa selama ini ia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ?

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Wow! Konoha memang tidak pernah berubah, ya " kata Naruto sambil mengambil foto patung para penguasa Konoha di atas bukit.

Hinata tidak menanggapi. Ia justru gelisah memikirkan Itachi. Bagaimana kalau Itachi menjemputnya seperti biasa? Perlukah ia menelponnya, sekedar untuk memberi tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang bersama Naruto ? Tidak, itu bukan usul yang bagus. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya handphone di sakunya bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat tampil di layar. Dari Itachi.

**Selamat bersenang-senang Hime.**

**Perjanjian kita masih berlaku.**

Sungguh, Hinata merasa hatinya sedikit sakit saat membacanya. Kami-sama , kenapa saat ia sudah terbiasa 'memiliki' Itachi , pria Uchiha itu tak juga bisa berpaling padanya ? Apa seumur hidupnya Hinata harus selalu bertemu laki-laki seperti itu ?

" Hey, kau melamun lagi , " Naruto menepuk bahunya.

"Ma… maaf , " kata Hinata refleks.

" Kau ini, selalu saja begitu , " kata Naruto , " Tapi aku suka . "

" Eh ? " Hinata terkejut. Rona kemerahan mewarnai pipinya. Apa maksud ucapan Naruto barusan ?

" Besok temani aku keliling Konoha lagi, ya , " kata Naruto , " Bisa kan ? "

Hinata terlihat berfikir sesaat. Ia harus mengatakannya pada Naruto. Hinata tidak ingin ada salah paham lagi. Lebih dari itu , Hinata tidak ingin dipermainkan seperti dulu. Tidak. Sekali saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

" Ma… maaf , Naruto-kun. Be… besok aku ingin menemani tunanganku berkuda , " hinata mempertegas kata tunanganku . Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut . Pria Uzumaki itu menatapnya seolah ingin mencari kebenaran di mata lavender itu.

" Jangan bercanda , Hina-chan . Itu tidak mungkin kan ? " tanyanya.

"Aku serius , Naruto-kun , " Hinata menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa , " Kukira kau masih mencintaiku , " sesalnya.

"Maaf , " kata Hinata. Meski ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengecewakan Naruto , tapi ia lega. Bagaimanapun Naruto perlu tahu . Dan itu lebih baik daripada ia harus membohongi Naruto. Lagipula saat ini hatinya memang telah dimiliki Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi menyambut kedatangan Hinata di kantornya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang terhitung jarang dan hanya ia persembahkan pada orang tertentu dan pada waktu tertentu pula. Hinata adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung mendapatkannya.

" Masuklah , " katanya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu masuk sambil membawa bento berisi makan siang untuk Itachi. Rencananya ia dan Itachi akan pergi ke pacuan kuda nanti sore . Itachi tidak keberatan jika Hinata datang lebih awal , apalagi ditambah bekal makan siang buatan calon istrinya itu.

" Kau belum cerita , bagaimana kencanmu kemarin ? " tanya Itachi setelah mempersilakan Hinata duduk.

" Dia sama sekali tidak berubah , " kata Hinata .

" Kemarin aku sempat khawatir . Aku sempat ragu-ragu untuk … err… melepasmu , " kata Itachi , " Eh, jangan melihatku begitu. Perjanjian kita masih berlaku kok . Aku tidak akan egois , "

" Itachi-kun … kau serius ? " tanya Hinata . Ada binar kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

Itachi mengangguk , " Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu . Kuharap kau mau mendengarnya , "

" Ceritakanlah , " kata Hinata.

" Saat aku baru pulang dari Milan , Okaa-san mengajakku melihat konsermu . Aku tidak tahu judul lagu yang kau mainkan , tapi aku merasa suka pada violinistnya . Lalu Okaa-san bilang ia mengenalmu . Berikutnya kau sudah tahu ceritanya . Kita betemu lalu dijodohkan , " kata Itachi .

"Bukankah kau mencintai Konan-san ? " Hinata masih mencoba menyangkalnya.

"Aku boleh jatuh cinta lagi setelah tahun-tahun berlalu kan ? " tanya Itachi . Pertanyaan retorik , tapi Hinata merasa perlu menjawabnya . Karena itu ia mengangguk dengan wajah dihiasi semburat kemerahan di tulang pipinya.

Berikutnya yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah kehangatan . Wajah Itachi terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Hinata sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya . Karena itu ia memilih untuk mumejamkan matanya untuk menikmati momen itu.

Ada begitu banyak cara untuk mengungkapkan cinta . Dan Hinata menyukai cara Itachi . Bukan dengan setangkai bunga ataupun sebait puisi cinta. Hanya sebentuk kejujuran hati yang direfleksikan Itachi lewat tutur katanya yang begitu sederhana . Itulah cara Itachi mencintainya .

OWARI

My first fic , maaf kalau masih ancur-ancuran . Kemampuan saya memang baru segini . Mohon reviewnya , flame juga ga pha-pha . Asal bukan flame soal pairing , ya .

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


End file.
